


My Anchor

by 9doctororacle6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/9doctororacle6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solangelo! Nico is sad because of his nightmares from his past...but Will asks him to trust him and let him help Nico...Nico reluctantly agrees... (please READ AND REVIEW.. :D)<br/>Disclaimer : i ain't Uncle Rick!!! i dont own any of these beautiful characters!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Anchor

When my past was crushing me,  
and I didn't know how to cope up and who to believe. .  
you ran up to me,  
took my hand looked me In the eyes and seemed to know what was wrong ...  
so you hugged me and told me to trust you..  
and the walls I had spent ages building up crumbled as though they were made of sand..  
so..  
I believed you..  
I took you to my past...  
through all the good and the bad...  
and your hand in mine was the only assurance I needed..  
you were my anchor. ..  
and when I was done..  
you held me tight as I broke down...  
but a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. ..  
This gave me the courage I didn't know I had in me..  
so I told you I love you...  
and  
smiled when you said the words back to me..


End file.
